Firs time
by San Yumaru
Summary: Ini bonus cerita dari Minor Symphony yang San janjikan, walaupun yang setuju hanya sedikit. Jadi selakan menikmati! Warning! Ini certa berated M, hard Lemon pula. Jadi yang dibawah umur dilarang membaca! Bandel, dosa tanggung sendiri. R


**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : SasuSaku**

**Warning!**

**Lemon! Dibawah umur dilarang baca atau buka cerita ini karena belum cukup umur! *Emang sendirinya udah cukup umur!* Yang masih bandel, tangung **

**dosanya sendiri-sendiri.**

**:::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE:::::**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

Hening. Begitulah hal awam yang terjadi bila kita berada dirumah sakit. Tidak boleh berisik karena akan mengganggu pasien yang ada disini.

Terlihat seorang pria yang tengah terduduk disalah satu kursi tunggu yang terdapat disana, dengan tangan yang ia sandarkan pada kursi, pria itu terus bersabar menunggu seseorang yang tengah menjalani terapi perawatan disini.

"Itu Uchiha Sasuke kan?" Bisik beberapa orang yang berada disekitar pria itu. Dirumah sakit semahal ini, masih saja orang yang membicarakannya.

Sasuke, ya nama pria itu adalah Sasuke. Dan kenapa dia bisa berada dirumah sakit yang membosankan seperti ini? Itu karena Sakura, kekasihnya tengah menjalani terapi mingguan untuk melatih sel dan otot geraknya yang telah lumpuh untuk beberapa saat. Dan ini berkat Shikamaru, Sasuke akui dia memang sangat hebat. Karena idenyalah Sakura dapat berjalan kembali, walau harus melakukan terapi setiap minggunya untuk melatih agar otot-ototnya tidak kaku dan menjadikannya tidak dapat berjalan dengan normal. Shikamaru memang sangat pintar.

Sasuke kembali menatap jam tangan mewah yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah pukul 4 sore. Berarti ia sudah duduk disini selama setengah jam.

"Ayolah, berapa lama lagi" Racau Sasuke yang sudah merasa bosan. Tapi itu bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang membuat ia bosan seperti ini. Masih ada lagi. Itu karena bisikan-bisikan menyebalkan yang dilontarkan orang-orang disini, memangnya salah jika artis berada dirumah sakit. Tapi inilah resiko jadi orang terkenal.

CLEK!

Pintu ruangan Shikamaru akhirnya terbuka dan langsung membuat Sasuke berdiri dengan tegap untuk melihat hasil terapi Sakura.

"Sudah sempurna" Ujar Shikamaru tersenyum simpul, menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tegang. Padalah ini hanya terapi, bukan operasi, tetapi kenapa wajahnya setegang ini.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ya, Sakura tidak perlu melakukan terapi lagi. Otot-ototnya sudah mulai menerima pergerakan yang ia lakukan setiap hari. Jadi aku nyatakan Sakura sudah sembuh total" Jawabnya tak kalah datar dengan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

Wajah Sasuke seketika itupun berubah, walaupun tetap tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya. "Dimana Sakura sekarang?"

"Hahhh, baiklah Sakura, cepat keluar. Kekasih menyebalkanmu ini ingin bertemu" Ucap Shikamaru mempersilakan Sakura keluar dari ruangannya.

Tampilah Sakura didepan Sasuke, tanpa kursi roda, gips, dan kerangka penyangga. Sekarang ia telah menjadi gadis yang sempurna.

"Terimakasih Shikamaru-kun" Ucap Sakura membungkukan badannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak perlu tersenyum semanis itu pada Shikamaru" Ketus Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Akukan hanya berterimakasih pada Shikamaru-kun, masa tidak boleh" Balas Sakura yang sengaja memberi embel-embel kun saat memanggil Shikamaru. Ia tau Sasuke pasti sangat cemburu.

"Berterimakasih ya berterimakasih saja, tidak usah tersenyum semanis itu. Apalagi memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kun, memang dia itu pacarmua" Ketus Sasuke lagi sambil memutar kedua bola mata onyxnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura segera saja melingkarkan tangannya dipergelangan Shikamaru. "Shika temanku juga, dia juga yang menyembuhkanku, jadi tidak apa-apakan jika aku bersikap manis didepannya?" Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Sasuke.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang kelihatannya sudah sangat panas melihat Sakura yang menggelayut dilengannya. Dia pasti sebentar lagi akan murka.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan menggoda Sasuke dengan mengorbankanku. Pria protective seperti dia mana tahan digoda seperti ini. Jadi jangan biarkan dia mengamuk di rumah sakitku" Seru Shikamaru melepaskan lingkaran Sakura dilengannya dan langsung berbalik menuju ruangannya.

"Hahah iya maaf. Tapi sekali lagi terimakasih ya Shikamaru" Ucap Sakura lagi sebelum Shikamaru benar-benar memasuki ruangannya.

"Sudah selesai bermesraan dengan pacar barumu hah?" Tanya Sasuke melipat tangannya didepan dada

"Sudah," Jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ayo cepat, aku tidak mau telat menghadiri pertunangan Hinata dan Naruto" Imbuh Sakura riang.

Melihat Sasuke yang kelihatannya masih marah, membuat Sakura terkikik kecil. Ia paling suka jika membuat Sasuke ngambek.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau ikut. Aku dengar Sai-kun juga akan datang ke acara pertunangan Hinata. Jadi kalau kau tidak ikut juga tidak apa-apa" Ujar Sakura sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih mematung ditempatnya. Memikirkan kalau Sakura benar-benar menghadiri acara pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata bersama Sai. Ini benar-benar membuat hatinya sangat panas.

"Sakura?!" Teriak Sasuke mengejar langakah kecil Sakura yang sudah sampai dipintu lift.

Sakura segera saja menoleh, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan innocence.

"Kau berani mendekati Sai, aku hukum kau" Seru Sasuke yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura memasuki lift.

"Tapi tadi Sasuke-kun bilang tidak mau ikut, dan kebetulan Sai juga hadir disana." Ucap Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa gemas.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke datar.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Sakura memukul dada Sasuke pelan, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi dengan Sasuke-san, aku akan pergi dengan Sai-kun saja" Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi wajah sebal, hingga membuat Sasuke semakin gemas menatap wajah kekasihnya ini.

Cup,

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat dibibir manis Sakura, hingga membuatnya membelalakan mata.

"Kenapa? Mau lagi?" Goda Sasuke saat melihat Sakura tertegun dengan apa ang baru saja ia lakukan.

Dengan cepat Sakura langsung menggeleng. "Dasar mesum!" Seru Sakura langsung menunjuk muka Sasuke dengan sengit. Ternyata Sasuke berhasil menggoda Sakura, setelah tadi Sakura terus menggodanya.

"Siapa yang mesum? Bukankah kita sering berciuman? Dasar aneh" Balas Sasuke dengan tatapan datar kearah Sakura.

"Tapi ini rumah sakit, didalam lift pula. Kau ini memang benar-benar me-"

Cup,

Satu ciuman lagi mendarat dibibir Sakura, dan berhasil membuat pipinya merona merah. Sepertinya Sasuke juga tidak mau kehilangan ekspresi Sakura yang mengemaskan ini. Jadi ia terus saja melumat bibir Sakura dengan sedikit ganas, dan mulai memasukan lidahnya kemulut Sakura.

"Sasuke~~" Desah Sakura ditengah lumatan maut Sasuke. Rupannya Sasuke tengah memijat lembut dada kirinya.

"Ini hukuman untuk gadis nakal sepertimu" Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura. Lalu beralih menciumi lehernya, menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan kiss mark disana.

"Ini didalam lift...ahhhh~~ Nanti jika dilihat orang bagaimana...ehmmmm" Desah Sakura yang begitu menggoda, tapi berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti. Bisa kacau juga jika ia ketahuan berciuman di lift, bisa-bisa Naruto akan murka dengannya.

"Jika kau berani menggodaku lagi, aku janji akan menikahimu secepat mungkin" Ancam Sasuke sambil mengusap saliva yang menetes di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku belum siap!" Tolak Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Umurku baru duapuluh, aku tidak mau menikah muda!" Lanjutnya.

"Cih, dasar" Decih Sasuke bosan.

Setelah mereka keluar dari lift, Sakura langsung berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Jika tatapan Sasuke sudah semesum ini, ia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya sementara waktu ini, menurutnya tatapan itu sangat mengerikan.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, melihat tingkah Sakura yang masih kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Saat dimobilpun Sakura hanya membuang mukanya keluar jendela, menatap jalanan yang lumayan ramai hari ini. Pernah terlintas untuk memiliki gadis ini secepat mungkin, ia ingin merasakan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura menyatu, bahkan ia ingin sekali. Tapi percayalah, walapun Sasuke dan Sakura sering berciuman, bahkan Sasuke sering menyentuh Sakura lebih, tapi Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun menyentuh daerah pribadi Sakura, tidak pernah menyentuhnya seujung jaripun. Sentuhannya hanya sebatas dada, tidak lebih. Karena ia tidak mau membuat Sakura marah. Pernah sekali Sasuke mengatakan itu pada Sakura, namun Sakura menolaknya mentah-mentah. Jika ia ingin melakukan itu, ia harus menunggu sampai mereka menikah katanya. Dan Sasuke benar-benar menjaga itu, ia mengerti Sakura pasti belum siap sekarang. Walaupun memang Sasuke sudah sangat ingin mengecap tubuh Sakura.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin mendiamiku terus" Tegur Sasuke yang menatap Sakura masih membuang mukanya keluar jendela.

"..."

"Apa mau aku hukum lagi?" Kini godaan Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

"Jika kau lakukan itu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Ancam Sakura yang kembali membuah mukanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas bosa.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasuke sampai didepan rumahnya. Sebuah rumah mewah dengan arsitektur Asia-Eropa, yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berdecak kagum. Tatanan yang mewah dari rumah ini menggambarkan bahwa sanga pemilik rumah begitu glamour. Pancuran air yang terlihat ditengah teras, dengan taman bunga kecil disekitarnya. Terdapat juga sebuah gazebo diatas kolam ikan yang besar di tengah taman, sungguh sangat mengesankan.

"Ayo keluar" Perintah Sasuke saat ia telah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya.

"..." Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sakura langsung membuka pintu mobil Sasuke. Tapi apa ini, pintu mobilnya masih terkunci.

"Buka pintunya Sasu," Seru Sakura dengan wajah ngambeknya yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak," Sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum. "Gadis nakal, yang suka ngambek, itu tidak baik. Dan harus diberi hukuman agar bisa bersikap dengan baik" Tambahnya lalu menarik tangan Sakura mendekat kearahnya.

"S-sasuke, aku mau k-keluar" Ucap Sakura sedikit gemetar. Kondisi seperti ini sungguh sangat memojokannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi? Pasti disini tak ada yang mengganggu" Bisik Sasuke lembut, dan berhasil membuat tubuh Sakura semakin gemetar. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan.

Jadilah sekarang Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Sakura kembali, memasuki rongga mulut Sakura dan menggeledah apapun yang ada disana. Sedangkan Sakura meraba pundak Sasuke dengan lembut, seperti mencari kehangatan.

Sakura juga tidak dapat memungkiri bila sentuhan Sasuke ini bisa membuatnya melayang jauh, dan rasanya Sakura ingin lebih disentuh selain ciuman ini. Tapi tidak, ia ingin menjaga hartanya yang paling berharga ini, ia ingin bila benar Sasuke yang mendapatkannya, itu setelah mereka menikah dulu. Mengikat janji sehidup semati, itu akan lebih terjamin. Ia tidak mau jika hal buruk yang ada dipikirannya terjadi. Bila sekarang atau entah kapan Sasuke sudah mendapatkan keperawanannya, Sakura takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya.

"Ahhhh... Sasuke-kun~~ Emhhhhhh, s-sudah...Uhhhhh" Desah Sakura saat Sasuke mulai memijat kedua dadanya dengan sedikit keras, sehingga ia merasakan sedikit sakit disana.

Tapi rupanya Sasuke tidak mau berhenti, ia masih mau menyentuh Sakura lagi. Sebelum Sakura menggodanya dengan Sai diacara pertunangan Naruto nanti.

"S-ssukehh... Berhen, aahhhh... ku mohon.." Pinta Sakura lagi, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak berhenti untuk melumat leher Sakura dengan ganas.

Sasuke mulai memundurkan kursi jok yang Sakura duduki, hingga posisi Sakura menjadi terbaring sekarang. Setelah itu ia mulai menindihnya. Beruntunglah ia menggunakan mobil jip saat ini, hingga ia tidak perlu lagi terbentur atap mobil seperti kemarin.

Hisapan, lumanatan, gigitan, dan jilatan sudah Sasuke lancarkan semua pada bibir dan leher Sakura, dan sepertinya Sakura juga tidak melawan, ia hanya terus mengerang menikmati sentuhan Sasuke.

Satu persatu Sasuke membuka kancing baju Sakura, yang sebelumnya ia sudah menanggalkan belzerr yang Sakura kenakan tadi.

Sekarang nampaklah bra berwarna cream yang Sakura kenakan, menutubi dua bukit kenyal dibaliknya.

"Sasuke, tidak sek- Hayyyyaaaa!" Teriak Sakura saat Sasuke membuka paksa branya kemudian langsung melahapnya dengan ganas. Seperti bayi yang sedang kehausan.

Rasanya begitu berbeda, karena baru kali pertama ini Sasuke melumat payudara Sakura yang berukuran sedang, namun cukup untuk ukuran wanita idaman Sasuke. Karena ia tidak menyukai wanita berdada besar. Tanpa ampun Sasuke terus melumat payudara kiri Sakura, sedangkan tangan yang sebelahnya memilin puting Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sasukehhhh... sudah.. ehhmmm...ahhhhh... Jangan lakukanh...sssshhhhtttt"

Oh tidak, desahan Sakura begitu menggodanya, sehingga membuat Sasuke junior dibawah sana terasa sakit karena ingin mencelat keluar dari dalam celananya.

"Sas...ashhhhhh.. Sasuh... berhenti aku mohon...aaaahhhhhh" Pinta Sakura lagi, karena ia tau Sasuke sedang dirundung nafsu sekarang, dan ia tidak mau hal yang ia tahan terjadi sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura, ia malah semakin liar melumat payudara Sakura yang menggoda, dengan beberapa gigitan kecil untuk meninggalkan kissmark disana.

Setelah 15 menit, Sasuke ingin lebih dari ini. Perlahan ia singkap rok mini yang Sakura kenakan, kemudian membelai lembut paha mulus Sakura. Dengan mulut yang masih terus melahap dua bukit kenikmatan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Tidak!" Pekik Sakura sewot saat tangan Sasuke bertambah turun dari pahanya. "Tidak untuk itu Sasuke!" Pekiknya lagi. Dan berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti.

"..." Tanpa bicara Sasuke langsung beranjak dari posisinya untuk segera duduk dikursinya. Tindakan bodoh apa yang hampir ia lakukan.

"Bibir, leher, atau dadaku. Aku masih mengizinkannya untukmu. Tapi untuk yang itu, sudah kubilang aku ingin kita menikah dulu!" Sembur Sakura yang berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam. Sambil terus bembenarkan bajunya yang berantakan tadi, Sakura terus menatap Sasuke yang kelihatannya sudah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Karena sekarang wajah Sasuke sedang tertunduk.

"Tatap aku jika aku bicara tuan Uchiha!" Seru Sakura dengan intonasi keras.

Sasukepun hanya bisa menurut. Sekarang ia sedang memandang wajah Sakura dengan datar. Sepertinya Sakura marah, dan mungkin mereka akan bertengkar.

"Apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang baru aku katakan tadi?!" Tanya Sakura dengan intonasi yang tidak berubah. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam dan terus memandangnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha?!" Ulang Sakura dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Namun tak membuat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sakura terus menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang begitu tajam. Ia tau tatapan mata itu sudah merasa bersalah dan seperti mengatakan, maaf, maaf, maaf. Tapi entah sebesar apa pride seorang Uchiha hingga sulit mengatakan kata maaf. Padahal dulu Sasuke sampai berlutut untuk meminta Sakura kembali kepangkuannya, tapi sekarang mendengar Sasuke meminta maaf saja sulit.

Semakin lama tatapan Sasuke membuat hati Sakura luluh juga, sehingga membuat seulas senyum di wajah gadis itu. Wajah Sasuke yang seperti ini sungguh sangat lucu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi ya" Ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup lembut pipi Sasuke sebelum keluar dari mobil. Lalu diikuti Sasuke yang turun dan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Apa sekarang kau ingin memasuki kamarku dan mengintipku saat ganti baju?" Tegur Sakura saat ia rasakan Sasuke terus mengikutinya dibelakang. "Sekarang cepat pergi kekamarmu dan ganti baju! Satu jam lagi kita harus berangkat keacara Naruto-kun" Perintahnya cepat, dan dibalas dengan 'Hn' jawaban khas dari setiap keluarga Uchiha.

_(^_^)_(^_^)_

Dengan terpaksa Sakura dan Sasuke harus pergi meninggalkan acara pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata. Ini semua karena Sakura yang salah minum hinga mabuk seperti ini. Shikamaru dan Kiba juga sangat kaget, padahal Sakura hanya meminum seteguk sake, tapi kenapa bisa semabuk ini. Dia terus meracau tidak karuan hingga membuat Sasuke menyeretnya keatas untuk menyewa kamar dadakan. Untunglah Naruto menggelar resepsi pernikahannya didalam hotel, jadi Sasuke tidak repot-repot membawa Sakura pulang.

"Sai-kun terlihat tampan hari ini... Lalala... Sasuke-kun juga" Racaunya digendongan Sasuke saat ia menyusuri lonby hotel untuk menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan, walaupun hatinya sedikit panas ketika mendengar nama Sai disebut.

Setelah sampai Sasuke menurunkan Sakura keatas ranjang, dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sepertinya Sakura sudah benar-benar terlelap.

"Selamat malam, hime" Ucap Sasuke sambil memberi kecupan lembut di kening Sakura.

Dan, cup.

Sakura ternyata belum tidur. Ia segera menarik wajah Sasuke dan melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Bisa Sasuke rasakan ada sedikit aroma sake dimulut Sakura. Ini semua salah Naruto, untuk apa ia sediakan sake diaca pertunangan.

Tanpa ampun Sakura terus melumat bibir Sasuke. Posisi ini tidak nyaman, segera saja Sasuke bangkit untuk berada diatas Sakura. Mungkin setelah Sakura puas menciuminya ia akan segera terlelap kembali.

Tapi tupannya prediksi Sasuke meleset. Sekarang Sakura malah melepaskan tuxedo yang ia kenakan, mencopot dengan kasar kancing kemeja Sasuke hingga banyak yang terlepas. Kemuadian setelah Sasuke sudah bertelanjang dada, Sakura menariknya hingga posisi mereka berbalik. Sasuke dibawah, dan Sakura duduk diatasnya.

"Kau tau, hik! Aku selau, hik! Menahan jika Sasuke menyentuhku. Seb-hik! Benarnya aku ingin ia menyentuhku lebih, tapi aku takut dia tidak akan meninggalkanku, hik!" Racau Sakura sembari menyentuh tonjolan atletis diperut Sasuke. Sasuke memang menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik.

Setelah itu Sakura kembali melumat bibir Sasuke. Setelah puas dibibir, ciuman Sakura turun ke leher, bergantian memberi kissmark disana. Setelah itu ciuman Sakurapun bertambah turun, dansekarang ia tengah melumat puting Sasuke dengan nikmat. Setiap hisapan yang Sakura berikan membuat Sasuke begitu bergairah, bagaimana Sakura bisa semerangsang ini jika mabuk. Tapi Sasuke sadar, Sakura sedang tidak sadar dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan padanya, jadi Sasuke berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan birahinya yang bergejolak tak karuan. Ia tidak ingin Sakura menyesal nantinya dan akan sangat marah padanya.

"Hik, ayolah sentuh aku tampan, hik!" Desak Sakura sambil mengurutkan jari lentiknya di perut sixpack Sasuke.

"Shit!" Umpat Sasuke kesal. "Kenapa kau begitu menggoda Sakura, seharusnya aku tidak memberikan ciuman selamat malam tadi" Desisnya.

Sekarang Sakura beranjak dari posisinya, berdiri di depan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke merasa ini sudah selesai, Sakura malah menurunkan seleting dress yang ia pakai, sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya yang hanya tertutupi bra hitam dan cd putih. Lalu Sakura kembali mendekat, dan tak Sasuke sangka sekarang Sakura malah membuka kaitan branya dan sengaja duduk diatas kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah kian menegang.

Tersembullah sekarang dua bukit indah nan putih mulus milik Sakura, dengan puting yang berwarna pink dan bercak merah bekas kissmark Sasuke tadi. Ini sungguh menggoda.

"Ayolah tuan Uchiha yang tampan, hik! Sentuh aku.." Pintanya sambil hendak melumat bibir Sasuke lagi namun Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Karena kesal atas tolakan Sasuke, Sakura mulai menggoyang pinggulnya dan membuat kejantanan Sasuke terasa terpilin nikmat.

"Ughhh!" Desah Sasuke tertahan saat Sakura terus memutar pinggulnya. Bagaimanapun ia harus menahan ini, Sakura sedang tidak sadar, Sakura sedang tidak sadar, begitulah yang ada dipikirannya.

Melihat Sasuke yang terus diam membuat Sakura bertambah kesal. Sekarang gadis itu malah menyatukan dadanya dengan dada Sasuke, lalu menggesek-gesekannya sehingga mnciptakan sensai geli yang nikmat.

Dan akhirnya tembok pertahanan Sasuke runtuh juga. Mana ada laki-laki yang tahan jika digoda seperti ini, setidaknya ia normal sebagai laki-laki.

Segera saja Sasuke membalikan posisinya, menatap pipi Sakura yang bersemu merah karena efek sake itu sebelum ia melumat bibir mungil Sakura dengan ganas, menggeledah semua yang ada dirongga mulut Sakura dengan bringas hingga bibir Sakura menjadi bengkak sekarang.

Disaat Sasuke melancarkan ciumannya, tangannya tidak hanya tinggal diam. Dua bukit kenyal Sakura menjadi sasarannya, kedua tangannya sekarang meremas dan memilin bukit indah itu.

Setelah mulut, Sasuke sedikit menjilat cuping Sakura dan mendapat suara erangan merangsang dari Sakura.

"Disiti sudah banyak, tidak mungkin aku tambah lagi" Gumam Sasuke ketika melihat hasil karyanya yang begitu banyak dileher Sakura. Dan saatnya memperbanyak hasil karyanya di dada Sakura.

Dengan liar Sasuke mulai menyapu lidahnya dibukit Sakura, menghisapnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ohhhh yeaaahhh... Nikmat Uchiha...aaaahhhhh" Desah Sakura nikmat.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun Sakura!" Protes Sasuke, memangnya dia ini orang asing. Enak saja memanggil pacar sendiri dengan menyebut marganya saja.

"Iya Sasuke-kun, ahhhh..." Jawab Sakura membenarkan kalimatnya tadi, sehingga mengulas sebuah senyum kepuasan di wajah stoic Sasuke.

Bagai dirasuki setan tangan Sasuke mulai menjalar kebawah dan mengelus-ngelus selangkangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ehhhmmmm..."

'Oh Kami-sama!' Sentak Sasuke yang langsung melepaskan ciuman dan tangannya dari selangkangan Sakura. Ia baru ingat kalau Sakura tidak sadar sekarang. Tidak, ia tidak boleh melakukan ini, ia tidak mau kepercayaan Sakura untuk menjaga keperawanannya hancur malam ini.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kunhhh... Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin menikmati sentuhanmu malam ini" Pinta Sakura manaja, dan rupannya ia tidak lagi segukan. Apa ia sudah sadar dari mabuknya?

"Cepat Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan marah.." Pintanya lagi.

Tanpa ancang-ancang apapun Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura dengan nikmat. Tangannya kembali melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Ini benar-benar nikmat.

"Ouhh Sasukeh... yah.. terus disitu ohhhhhhhh... ssshhhhhhaaaahhhhh" Dasah Sakura nikmat saat Sasuke menggesek-gesekan jari telunjuknya di daerah kewanitaannya yang masih tertutup cd putih, sensasi yang Sasuke berikan memang sangat merangsang.

"Buka saja" Ucap Sakura lembut. Sebenarnya ia masih ada dibawah pengaruh sake saat ini, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sentuhan ini sudah membuatnya melayang.

Segera saja Sasuke membuka cd yang dikenakan Sakura. Lalu posisinya beralih kearah kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah terlihat sangat basah.

"Ini begitu indah" Gumam Sasuke menyeringai mesum saat ia menyaksikan betapa indahnya kewanitaan Sakura. Sakura memang menjaganya dengan baik.

Kini Sasuke mulai menghisap kewanitaan Sakura, memainkan klirotis Sakura dengan lidahnya kemudian menusukkan lidahnya kelubang kenikmatan milik Sakura.

"Ohhh yeeeaaahhh Sasukeh... Disitu, benar disiti aahhhhhh, sshhhh aaahhhh" Erang Sakura saat Sasuke terus mengisap kewanitaannya.

Tangan Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai memasukan jari tengahnya dan menusuk-nusuk kewanitaan Sakura. Hangat, rasanya hangat, dan jarinya tersa diremas didalam. Lalu Sasuke menambahkan sati jari lagi, lalu melakukan gerakan in-out disana.

"Shhhhhhh aaahhhh, ehhhmmmmm... yeah Sasuke..."

Bagai alunan musik, desahan Sakura terus membuat Sasuke bertambah semangat, jari ketiga pun sudah berhasil ia masukan, dan Sasukepun mempercepat gerakan in-outnya.

"Ya Sasuke! Terusss aaahhhh... hhhyyyaaaa... Sasukeeee!" Pekik Sakura saat ia berhasil mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya.

Sekarang Sakura merasa pusing, badannya terasa basah dan dingin. Daerah kewanitaannyapun terasa sedikit sakit. Ia sudah sadar dari mabuknya sekarang, dan dimana ini? Seingatnya Sakura sedang berada di acara pertunangan Naruto tadi.

"Ah!"

Sentak Sakura kaget saat ada suatu benda besar mencoba melesak melewati vaginanya. Sakurapun sedikit beranjak dari posisinya. Betapa kagetnya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang berusaha memasukan kejantannya yang mereka bagai jamur jedalam kewanitaannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Tahan sebentar ya hime, aku akan pelan-pelan" Ucap Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti kearah Sakura.

"Tidak Sasuke, tidak, jangan laku- Hyyyyaaaaaa! Sakit...~" Rintih Sakura saat Sasuke berhasil melesakan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam. Rasanya sangat perih, ngilu dan sakit, hingga Sakura menangis merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ini.

"Tahan ya Sakura" Ucap Sasuke lembut lalu mengecup kening Sakura. Kemudian memulai aksi in-outnya dengan perlahan agar Sakura tidak terlalu kesakitan.

"Sasuke... kenapa kau lakukan itu..." Rintih Sakura sambil menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dibawah sana.

"Kau yang memintanya tadi" Sahut Sasuke cepat, sambil terus melakukan in-outnya dengan tempo perlahan.

"Aku, aahhhh... eehhhh... aku tidak bisa.. kere-"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Itukan yang kau takukan saat ini. Ingat perkataanku ini Sakura, jika aku berani meninggalkanmu, bunuhlah aku. Karena aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Cekat Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang begitu serius.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Mata itu tidak memancarkan kata-kata bohong, dan sekarang Sakura bisa percaya, kalau Sasuke tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"Aku percaya Sasuke-kun. Sekarang lakukanlah apa yang kau mau, akan aku berikan semua yang aku miliki, hanya untukmu" Balas Sakura dengan lembut, dan diikuti ucapan terimakasih dari Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melakukan in-out didalam tubuh Sakura. Remasan yang Sakura berikan begitu sangat nikmat. Dan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sakura saat inipun berkurang, bahkan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tak tertahankan. Laju gerak kejantanan Sasuke semakin cepat di lorongnya, dan itu sangat membuat Sakura bergairah.

"aaaahhh aaahhhh aaahhh... Saskeyh...ouhhh yeahhhh..~~ Lebih cepat, lebih cepat! Ehhmhhh terus Sasukeh.. Lebih dalam!" Desah Sakura saat Sasuke terus menaikan tempo in-outnya. Kaki jenjang Sakura yang dilingkarkan kepiggulnyapun bertambah kuat, pasti sebentar lagi ia keluar.

Ide jahil muncul diotak Sasuke untuk menggoda Sakura. Pelan-pelan ia terus memperlambat gerakannya sehingga membuat Sakura kesal dan memukul dadanya.

"Aku masih ingin bermain denganmu hime" Ujar Sasuke sambil membelai lembut rambut Sakura.

"Cepat Sasuke! Jangan menggodaku!" Protes Sakura yang agak sewot.

"Baiklah, tapi izinkan aku memonopolimu setelah ini? Bagaimana?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Iya terserah saja. Yang penting sekarang kau percepat" Jawab Sakura, tanpa mengerti apa itu memonopoli yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Yang sekarang ia inginkan hanyalah mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung mempercepat laju in-outnya, membuat bukit Sakura berloncatan kesana kemari. Sambil terus melakukan in-outnya Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura lagi, tangannyapun tak tinggal diam untuk meremas bukit kenyal yang sedang berlari-lari saat ini.

"Aahhhh Saaasssuukkkehhh... Aku mau keluaarrr.. aaahhhhh aaahhhh ooouuuhhhh nikmatt..."

"Ugh! Kita keluarkan bersama, aaahhhh..."

"Hyyyyaaaaahhhh... Sasukeeeehhhh!" Teriak Sakura saat ia berhasil mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Sekarang ia benar-benar sangat lega.

Sasukepun langsung ambruk disamping Sakura, membiarkan Sakura untuk istirahat sebelum melakukan ronde selanjutnya. Tapi saat ia menoleh kearah Sakura, Sasuke melihat wajah cantik Sakura sedang terlelap, kedua bola emerlandnya terpejam karena kelelahan. Jadi Sasuke putuskan untuk melanjutkannya besok.

Sasuke tau pasti Sakura akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa besok pada daerah kewanitaannya. Sasuke hanya mampu meminta maaf dalam hati karena telah menginggkari janjinya untuk menjaga keperawanan Sakura. Bagaimanapun ini bukan seratus persen kesalahannya, suruh siapa Sakura bersikap semenggoda itu, salahkan Naruto jika Sakura menyesali ini. Dan Sasuke juga baru sadar kalau ia tidak menggunakan pengaman tadi. Tapi setidaknya ia akan senang jika Sakura akan benar-benar mengandung benihnya, dengan begitu Sakura tidak akan menolak lagi jika diajak menikah.

Sasuke terus memandangi Sakura, lalu pandangannya turun keperut. Beberapa bulan lagi perut itu akan membesar, dan beberapa bulan kemudian anak hasil cintanya dengan Sakura akan lahir. Sungguh Sasuke sangat bahagia membayangkan itu.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan. Aishiter" Gumam Sasuke lalu mengecup kening Sakura lembut.

"Aku tidak mau menikah muda!"

* * *

**YOSH! San berhasil membuat ff lemon untuk pertama kalinya. Menurut para readers sekalian ini hot atau tidak? Karena ini ff lemon pertama San.**

**Otak mesum lagi muncul terus kepikiran begini deh, padahal masih smp tapi sudah buat yang tidak-tidak. Tapi yang sudahlah, untuk semangat UN juga. Jadi untuk para reades, semoga kalian terhibur!^^ Arigatou!**

**Dimohon riviewnya.**


End file.
